The Love Secret
by inuyashaishott6
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome,in love?Maybe...but what will Kouga do?Sango and Miroku and item?You never know!The group still hasn't found Naraku or the Jewl, take a look at the quest they have to conquer.LEMONS check it out! New powers!
1. What's up Inuyasha

Chapter 1 Nothing's wrong

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled at the deaf dog demon. Kagome looked around until she spotted him near the lake. She tapped on his shoulder lightly.

"AHHHH, hey wench, don't sneak up on me like that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You dummy, I was calling you and you didn't answer me!" Kagome yelled back.

"Oh well, what do you want!" Inuyasha asked her in a cold voice.

"I wanted to tell you lunch is ready" Kagome said sweetly, "so get you're big mouth up there before it gets cold!"

"O.K. I'm coming! Jeez." Inuyasha complained.

Kagome started to walk away 'he's always going to be a jerk, uhhhh, all I did was tap him on the shoulder and he freaks! It probably has something to do with yesterday. Kikyou. I wonder what they spoke about!' She thought to herself.

They all sat down and began to eat their food. Kaede had made them Ramen from Kagome's time.

"Lady Kagome where shall we be hunting for the shards today?" Miroku asked.

"Um...in a village, I'll take 3 day to get there," Kagome replied.

"Watch your **hands **monk!" Sango replied. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the mischievous hand retreat it's attack to her bottom.

"3 whole days! Umm no, I think we can make it in 2!" Inuyasha told them.

"Inuyasha no matter how much u complain it **will **take us 3 days!" Kagome told him.

"Shut up wench no one asked you!" Inuyasha said, but quickly realized he was holding a hot bowl of soup said "oh Shit."

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's face went full force into the hot steamy bowl. Then it hit the ground his face still in it and smashed.

"AHHH, damn wench, I'll get you back, don't you worry!" Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha you have a piece of noodle in you're hair!" Kagome told him smartly.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he continually mumbled under his breath unable for human ears to hear.

"Inuyasha that's not very nice!" Shippo told the dog demon.

"What did he say Shippo?" Kagome asked the little kitsune.

"He said..." Shippo started but was quickly grabbed by Inuyasha.

"You shut you're trap if you know what's good for you!" Inuyasha told him.

Shippo bit the hand that was covering his mouth and said "Kagome Inuyasha said..."

Well there you go! I got my first story taken away because there was too much hentai, lol, so I'll try and make this one as close as I can remember. Love you guys, and Kat too lol. Send me some reviews, give me some ideas for my next chapter.


	2. Why?

Last Time

"Inuyasha that's not very nice!" Shippo told the dog demon.

"What did he say Shippo?" Kagome asked the little kitsune.

"He said..." Shippo started but was quickly grabbed by Inuyasha.

"You shut you're trap if you know what's good for you!" Inuyasha told him.

Shippo bit the hand that was covering his mouth and said "Kagome Inuyasha said..."

Chapter 2

Why?

"HE SAID WHAT!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Yup, he said you are a stupid little girl that can't take care of herself and that you smell REALLY bad. Kagome I like the way you smell, Lavender. Anyways, he also said that you have no life AND that you're weird." Shippo said proudly knowing Inuyasha was going to get his butt kicked.

"Oh really," Kagome said all to nicely, "FINE!"

She quickly grabbed her yellow bag and started walking towards the well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked but then realized...big mistake.

"I'm going were I can't see you! If I spend one more minute here with you you'll regret EVERYTHING. I don't want to have to put my _plan _in action," Kagome said evilly.

"W-what plan?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"To **cut **of you're balls with a jagged knife and make you **EAT THEM**!" she yelled again.

Inuyasha looking terrified and backed away slowly.

"Lady Kagome, surely you cannot leave yet, where are we going to find more jewel shards?" asked Miroku.

"In a village, it'll take about 3 days to get there. We'll go when I come back." She added to the monk.

"MONK, get you're hand away from my bottom if you do not wish to die!" Sango said sternly, she watched as the perverted hand cautiously retreat.

"3 whole DAYS! I bet you we can make it in 2, and Kagome you are not going anywhere!" Inuyasha told them.

"Oh really!" Kagome asked him, "SIT BOY!"

"Bye everyone, see you in a couple of days." she waved at them.

She looked coldly down at Inuyasha and started to walk towards the well. Inuyasha tried desperately to get up but it was no use.

After 2 minutes of walking, Kagome saw the well come into view. Suddenly she saw a flash of red and there was Inuyasha hold in out his arms in a you're-not-going-anywhere sort of way.

"I'm not letting you go," Inuyasha said sternly.

"Inuyasha, I'm going whether you like it or not, so just make it easy for yourself and move out of the way," Kagome told him.

Suddenly a tornado appeared and out popped Kouga.

"Come on Kagome, you're coming with me." Kouga told her and grabbed her wrists.

"GET OF HER YOU WHIMPY WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO, she's my woman, and you can't have her!" Kouga yelled back.

"Uh Kouga you're hurting my wrists..." Kagome told him, but he acted as if he didn't hear her and didn't loosen his grip. He pulled her closer to his body. Kagome noted that he smelt like pine and fresh earth.

Inuyasha growled at this and pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"Let her go and I'll spare you're life, wolf." Inuyasha told him giving him one chance to co-operate.

"You threaten me, HA, don't make me laugh. Kagome is MY woman and that's that!" Kouga said baring his teeth.

"NO she's not. You can't just clam a woman just cause you want her. You have to love her and treat her right. Romance her, bring her gifts and show her how much you care. You have to tell her how much you love her and how much you love being with her." Inuyasha told them then thought 'that's what I feel about Kagome but she hates me cause I'm a half-breed. Maybe she'll be happier with a full youkai. What I'd give to hold her in my arms. Holly SHIT did I just say all that out loud!' Inuyasha looked up. There he saw Kagome and Kouga both opened mouthed. He chuckled slightly but didn't let it show. Kagome suddenly ripped out of Kouga's grasp and ran towards Inuyasha. She nearly tackled him down. Inuyasha stood his ground, while the sobbing girl in his arms melted into his chest.

'What the heck am I doing...WAIT does he have his arms around me! AHHHH! OMG! OMG, O.K. relax! Deep breath Kag, in and out' she told herself

"What the fuck! Dog breath you asshole you're going to pay for stealing Kagome away from my grasp!" Kouga said angrily.

Inuyasha moved Kagome behind him and brought Tetsusaiga in front of him.

"Bring it on _wolf_!" Inuyasha replied.

YAY sorry tell me what ya think...Ja ne!


	3. Inuyasha's Loss

Last Time

"NO she's not. You can't just clam a woman just cause you want her. You have to love her and treat her right. Romance her bring her gifts and show her how much you care. You have to tell her how much you love her and how much you love being with her." Inuyasha told them then thought 'that's what I feel about Kagome but she hates me cause I'm a half-breed. Maybe she'll be happier with a full youkai. What I'd give to hold her in my arms. Holly SHIT did I just say all that out loud!' Inuyasha looked up. There he saw Kagome and Kouga both opened mouthed. He chuckled slightly but didn't let it show. Kagome suddenly ripped out of Kouga's grasp and ran towards Inuyasha. She nearly tackled him down. Inuyasha stood his ground, while the sobbing girl in his arms melted into his chest.

'What the heck am I doing...WAIT does he have his arms around me! AHHHH! OMG! OMG, O.K. relax! Deep breath Kag, in and out' she told herself

"What the fuck! Dog breath you asshole you're going to pay for stealing Kagome away from my grasp!" Kouga said angrily.

Inuyasha moved Kagome behind him and brought Tetsusaiga in front of him.

"Bring it on _wolf_!" Inuyasha replied.

**Inuyasha's loss**

**Chapter 3**

Kouga ran at super speed, due to the jewel shards in his legs. He gave Inuyasha a right uppercut to the jaw. Inuyasha staggered backwards.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome called to him taking a few steps forward.

"Kagome, stay there I'm fine. I don't want you getting hurt." Inuyasha told her reassuringly.

In a blink Kouga was back and kicked Inuyasha in the nearest tree. It cracked and on him and he fell unconscious.

"Save your breath dog boy!" Kouga spat out, "come Kagome, you belong to me now."

Kagome took a step backwards towards Inuyasha, "no."

"Come on Kagome, Inuyasha probably fucken brainwashed you. You're coming with me!" Kouga said a little more harshly than he intended to.

Kouga grabbed Kagome and ran.

"Kouga put me down!" Kagome yelled.

He acted as if he didn't hear her, he just ran faster. Up a head came a mountain on an 85-degree angle.

"Kouga you can't make it, it's to steep…WAHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed her ass off.

Kouga ran up the mountain full throttle.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome yelled some more.

"Oh will you SHUT UP!" Kouga yelled at her.

"Sorry!" Kagome said in a bare whisper but showing annoyance in her voice. All she thought was 'Inuyasha'.

They arrived at a beautiful cave with hundreds of other wolves from Kouga's tribe. Along the side of the cave ran a beautiful waterfall. Trees, birds and grass were surrounding them, also with a nice cleanness in the air.

'O.k. well I could get used to this...BUT I WANT INUYASHA HERE WITH ME!." Kagome thought to herself.

Kouga walked inside the cave only to reveal more wolves of Kouga's tribe. A skinny dark haired man asked, "hey Kouga, who's the wench!"

"Shut up Kiyoshi!" Kouga replied to him.

He brought Kagome to a straw bed and set her down carefully.

"Don't even think about leaving here Kagome, I have strong men keeping the only entrance guard. I don't want you to get hurt Kagome, so be a good girl. I'm going hunting for tonight's meal." He told her as wolf men started to surround the den, "If anyone even TRIES anything, I shall hear about it. Who ever goes against this will suffer a painful death…by ME! So heed my warning, not one single touch on Kagome…except from me," he said with a bad glint in his eye. Kagome didn't like the last part of that sentence. A cold shiver ran from her spine to her lower back. 'I have to get out of here' she though as she started to work a plan in her head.

Kouga left and she was all alone. The one thing trapped in her mind was…Inuyasha.

**_Inuyasha_**

"Fuck my head!" he said as he stood up, "Kagome? Kagome where are you? No answer Stupid wench, probably went to get the wench stench off of her…WAIT…Kouga, why is smell intercepting hers? What the hell happened?" he asked to himself.

"We were going to ask you the same thing!" Miroku suddenly appeared trailed by Sango, Shippo and Kilala.

"Yes, we heard a faint scream and rushed over…" Sango started but was rudely interrupted by a certain pissed hanyou.

"WELL YOU SEEMMED TO HAVE TAKEN YOUR SWEET TIME! FUCK!"

What will Inuyasha do…dumm dum dum dum

Ja ne


	4. Unheard Feelings

Last Time

"Don't even think about leaving here Kagome, I have strong men keeping the only entrance guard. I don't want you to get hurt Kagome, so be a good girl, I'm going hunting for tonight's meal." He told her as wolf men started to surround the den, "If anyone even TRIES anything, I shall hear about it. Who ever goes against this will suffer a painful death…by ME! So heed my warning, no one single touch from Kagome…except from me" he said with a bad glint in his eye. Kagome didn't like the last part of that sentence. A cold shiver ran from her spine to her lower back. 'I have to get out of here' she though as she started to work a plan in her head.

Kouga left and she was all-alone. The one thing trapped in her mind was…Inuyasha.

_**Inuyasha**_

"Fuck my head!" he said as he stood up, "Kagome? Kagome where are you? No answer Stupid wench, probably went to get the wench stench off of her…WAIT…Kouga, why is smell interpretation hers? What the hell happened?" he asked to himself.

"We were going to ask you the same thing!" Miroku suddenly appeared trailed by Sango, Shippo and Kilala.

"Yes, we heard a faint scream and rushed over…" Sango started but was rudely interrupted by a certain pissed hanyou.

"WELL YOU SEEMMED TO HAVE TAKEN YOUR SWEET TIME! FUCK!"

Chapter 4

Unheard Feelings

Inuyasha sniffed the air feverishly.

"Any hint of Kagome's smell Inuyasha," Miroku called down, he was traveling with Sango and Shippo on Kilala.

"Jeez, hold your horses," Inuyasha paused, that's it, soft Lavender. Inuyasha grinned, "Just follow me!" he yelled so he would be heard.

Inuyasha bolted. The scent was getting stronger. 'I'm coming Kagome," he thought.

Kagome 

'Inuyasha, where are you?' Kagome thought. All she saw was a faint light, but that was the end of the cave, the only exit. Without thinking she stood up. 'I have to get to Inuyasha, before...before…something really bad happens.

With that settled, she just started to run, she didn't care where, she just ran.

"Hey!" someone from the wolf tribe yelled, "don't let her go, or Kouga will kill us!"

"Get her," another called.

Kagome couldn't think, she just ran.

She could hear them coming closer to her, 'Inuyasha, save me'

As if on cue, Inuyasha jumped and landed on his feet at Kagome's side. She was so startled that she tripped and was falling, but before she could hit the ground, she felt a strong, secure arm around her waist. She looked up. To her mistake, she found Inuyasha smiling. "I missed you," he told her, then jumped into the air and ran from where she was kept.

That smile, was all she could think about. It was so…beautiful! In fact, it was so beautiful, she started to cry.

Inuyasha stopped in a tree and looked at her, "are you okay Kagome, was my hold on you to ruff. I'm sorry," his eyes shifted away from her, "I didn't mean to."

She cried harder. She cried because he spoke to her as if he liked her. He spoke to her as if she was important, but she knew that was never to come true. Why? One answer, Kikyou.

She cried because he was so handsome, but could never touch him in the way she wanted. She was too afraid to have him look at her with disgust.

Cowardly?

Yes.

In love?

Always.

Hers?

No.

Inuyasha couldn't understand why she was crying, was it him? Inuyasha then pulled her into his arms, hugging her. He slowly started pulling his fingers through her hair. Gently. He made sure his claws did not harm her. He slowly rocked her back and forth for reassurance.

Kagome pulled back with confusion on her face. Her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained. Lovely? Certainly. He'd never seen a sight more beautiful in his life. _Was this true? Inuyasha _asked himself. _Yes, yes it is._

"I missed you too Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled in his haori.

If it wasn't for his superb hearing, he might have missed that.

"I'm glad," he told her looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

All she said was, "Hold me Inuyasha, and don't let me go."

He was surprised, but not. He did just as she asked. No he would never let her go, never.

OMG IM GONNA CRY! WAHHHHHHH! What an emotional chapter this was! Ok umm I have to tell you guys that I have another story, yes I do, it's called Mind Games, I have 3 chapter's up already, so CHECK IT OUT! Yay! - Review, Ja Ne!


	5. Nude

Last Time

"I missed you too Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled in his haori.

If it wasn't for his superb hearing, he might have missed that.

"I'm glad," he told her looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

All she said was, "Hold me Inuyasha, and don't let me go."

He was surprised, but not. He did just as she asked. No he would never let her go, never.

Chapter 5

Kagome stirred in his arms. He looked down at her lovingly. Gods she was beautiful, when she wasn't yelling at him. But he found that even when she yelled she was still beautiful. It was a beautiful morning. Sun shining in his face, the sweet smell of grass, Kagome in his arms…

SMACK

"You stupid hentai, get your perverted hands away from me!"

The sweet sound of Miroku getting beaten up. He looked back down at Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes wary of the sun shining in her face. All she saw was two golden eyes staring back at her.

"AHHH!" Kagome yelled startled. She moved swiftly to free herself from her capturers grasp. She was on a tree branch, the she began to fall, until Inuyasha grasped her around the waist and hopped to the ground gracefully.

"What are you crazy wench?" Inuyasha asked furious that she almost hurt herself.

"Well I'm sorry, but I wake up to see your fat head right in my face, I thought I got captured or something again, so I freaked!" Kagome yelled back.

Sango and Miroku came over to see the new fight starting between the two.

"Oh will everyone grow up and stop yelling!" A very much awaken Shippo yelled to be heard, "first Miroku and Sango, now Inuyasha and Kagome, will you all just say I love you, and stop fighting."

"Shippo's right, Sango I must confess undying love to you," Miroku began taking her hand in both of his, he took a breath to start confessing when he got smacked over the head with a very familiar hand. "Sango, you use such violence with me, why?"

Sango pretending she didn't hear this and walked to Kagome and said, "Come Kagome I think a bath would do us nicely."

Both girls walked away swaying their hips for the men's purpose.

Miroku took the bate and started to walk towards them an arm extended.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha's voice called him, "I wouldn't if I were you." Inuyasha extended and arm about to take Miroku's arm out of reach of Sango's ass when both girls turned around and saw both Inuyasha and Miroku's arm extended towards their derrières.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded.

**SMACK**

"Maybe that'll teach you monk!" Sango replied then her and Kagome retained there path to the hot springs.

Miroku put a hand to his cheek where he'd been slapped, and sighed.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled getting to his feet.

"Inuyasha, I ummm, I'm sorry?"

**WACK**

"Stupid monk," Inuyasha said as he bonked Miroku on the head.

At the hot springs

"The stupid monk, I mean, the nerve of that guy!" Sango said slipping into the water carefully.

A light wind picked up. Kagome looked at the scar on Sango's back as the wind pushed her hair away from it. "Sango, I think Miroku really likes you, don't be so harsh on the guy."

"Ya well if he likes me so much, then why does he ask every woman he can find to bear his child. I'm not important to him, I'm just… some girl," Sango whispered the last sentence, afraid to say it any louder.

"Sango, I'm sure it's just a phase…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome yelled with all her might.

Back with the guys

"What's wrong with you bouzo?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"I'm afraid the my love for Sango has grown intensely," Miroku sighed, "What do I do?"

"Well here's a thought, STOP GROPPING HER!" Inuyasha yelled the last bit, infuriated that the stupid monk didn't get it.

"I cannot, it's a 'problem', if u will. I cannot stop, my hand, it has a mind of it's own," Miroku stated.

Inuyasha was just about to bonk the monk on the head when he heard and ear-piercing scream.

'_Kagome'_

He ran with Godspeed to reach her.

At the hot springs

"Kagome, what is it," Sango asked ready to fight, even naked if she had to.

"Spider!" Kagome shivered as it crawled in her clothing, which was set neatly onto the ground.

Kagome was just standing at the edge of the water when she heard her name being called by the white haired hanyou.

"Kagome!" he yelled triumphantly.

He grabbed her and all her nakedness away from the spot and started to run in the other direction. He didn't seem to notice her lack of clothing.

"INUYASHA, LET ME GO!" Kagome yelled, panicking, she didn't him to see her…naked!

Inuyasha jumped in the nearest tree and landed on a branch.

"What's the problem, I just saved to, even though I didn't smell a demon and your screaming at me to let…you…g-g-g…" he didn't see the need the finish his sentence because he looked at Kagome and saw the reason she didn't want to be near him at the moment.

_He looked her up and down, he couldn't peel his eyes off her beautiful form. Her sweet slender legs, they looked so creamy and silky soft. Her thighs and and, and, he quickly moved up, her stomach flat and curvy, her perky breasts that seemed to bounce every time she breathed. As he stared at them he saw the pebbles hardened in the second his eyes reached them. His eyes moved up, sleek, slender shoulders, he neck was stiff as was the rest of her body because of the heated glaze his eyes seemed to perform on her, then he moved to her face…a deep shade of crimson. He browns furrowed, oh no._

"Inuyasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! AND SITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT," Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha cracked the tree branch as he descended to the ground.

_Oh crap, this is really gonna hurt…_

**SMASH**

Inuyasha lay there, in a HUGE crater.

"Smutib enench," Inuyasha muffled. A.K.A. stupid wench

Kagome had no way of getting down so she waited for him to get up. She went behind the tree so he wouldn't see her naked, even though it was pointless now. 2 minutes later, he sat up in he giant crater crossed legged.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!" he roared.

"Don't you what-the-hell-Kagome me! You know damn well I was bathing AND NAKED!" she yelled furious.

"You screamed I came. I thought you were in danger, so excuse me for trying to save your life, yet again!" he shot back.

"When I say, 'stop Inuyasha, put me down,' IT MEANS SOMETHING!" Kagome fought back.

He stood up angry now, he glanced up at her just remembering her nakedness and looked away.

"What is it Inuyasha, is Kikyou's body better shaped than mine. No, maybe she smells better than me… MMMM dirt! Or maybe, you just want to look at her rather than me, eh Inuyasha?" Kagome's face red with fury.

"Ya well Kagome your right, Kikyou does have a better shaped body than you, and a nicer ass," he shot back looking up at her.

The she unexpectedly smiled. _Why? _Then she giggled and started to blush. Following her gaze her fell to his own pants. Which had hiked up to his boner. _What the… _a deep blush enriching his face, he thought to himself as he looked down… _traitor! He was betrayed by his own man, bastard! _

He looked at Kagome, pinkened still. He took off his red fire rat haori and tossed it up to her. She caught it. He turned around so she could change, even though in his mind it really wouldn't matter now. A slight grin formed on his lips. He saw Kagome naked! Ah, how that memory of her will haunt his dreams now, he sighed glad and content.

"Ok…" he heard, he looked back up and held his breath.

Kagome had but his haori on, like normal, except she had made a sash out of part the material. It stopped about mid thigh, and it hung loosely on her shoulders.

She looked like a…a…_GODDESS! _

He loved it when she wore his clothing, it made her seem more his than anything, like a symbol of some sort, and she looked damn good in it too.

She gave him a warm smile, "I won't tell anyone if you won't."

He hopped into the tree with her, he leaned into her ear and whispered huskily, "alright, anything for you."

She blushed again, "do not mock me Inuyasha, I can make you life hell."

"I'm not doing anything," he whispered still, seeing her quiver, a rush of confidence went through him as he licked her neck passionately.

Kagome closed her eyes, shaken. _What, what's he doing, oh never mind…feels, nice._

He then scooped her up and started to run, but then a scent hit him and he stopped abruptly and started growling. He set Kagome down and moved her behind him, he grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga ready to strike.

"What do you want…?"

Mou ha ha! How is it? Lets take a guess review me who u think it could be!

Kagome: I know, I know!

Me: Kagome, shhh, lets see if they can figure it out!

Kagome: Oh fine!

Inuyasha: Ya Kagome shut up!

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT!

Me: Ok ok lets not fight!

Kagome: Inuyasha ur so ungrateful!

Inuyasha: At least you don't get dropped into a crater!

Kagome: don't speak with me Inuyasha, I don't want to hear it!

Inuyasha: Fine I want my haori back

Kagome: Gasp K I'm sorry

Inuyasha: That's right!

Kagome: Sit! Runs away and hides

Inuyasha: fhejk hfkjh jgjhjknfjkhk kjh knjk A.K.A. no translationlol

Ja Ne!


	6. The Whole Soul

**Last Time**

"Ok…" he heard, he looked back up and held his breath.

Kagome had but his haori on, like normal, except she had made a sash out of part the material. It stopped about mid thigh, and it hung loosely on her shoulders.

_She looked like a…a…GODDESS! _

He loved it when she wore his clothing, it made her seem more his than anything, like a symbol of some sort, and she looked damn good in it too.

She gave him a warm smile, "I won't tell anyone if you won't."

He hopped into the tree with her, he leaned into her ear and whispered huskily, "alright, anything for you."

She blushed again, "do not mock me Inuyasha, I can make you life hell."

"I'm not doing anything," he whispered still, seeing her quiver, a rush of confidence went trough him as he licked her neck passionately.

Kagome closed her eyes, shaken. _What, what's he doing, oh never mind…feels, nice._

He then scooped her up and started to run, but then a scent hit him and he stopped abruptly and started growling.

He set Kagome down and moved her behind him, he grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga ready to strike.

"What do you want…?"

**Chapter 6**

"What do you want _Kikyo_?"

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. There standing with her right hand on her hip glaring at Inuyasha was her archenemy, Kikyo. _That bitch! _Kagome thought as her eyes naturally glared at her.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Why do you ask such foolish questions Inuyasha, I know you're not _that_ dense," Kikyo's cold voice spilled from her dead lips.

"Kikyo I do not love you, your dead on earth and in my heart, I never could love you because I know I would be lying to myself," Inuyasha told her quietly.

"Oh don't tell me you love that bitch behind you do you? I'll kill her!" Kikyo spat.

Before anyone could move Kikyo swung out her left hand and Inuyasha froze in place.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from behind him. Kagome felt her temper rising. _He's mine bitch, and you can't do anything about it! _Kagome thought. She was so mad she didn't even realize she was glowing in a fuchsia color. It surrounded her. Making her rise in the air. Then a sudden burst of light engulfed her causing Kikyo to look away. Kagome felt something in her hands. She took a firm hold of it – whatever it was. The glow slowly faded and she started to descend to the ground. She touched the ground and turned to look Kikyo directly in her cold black eyes, and said, "you die now, bitch!" Kagome looked down and saw two samurai swords in her hands. _What the… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE SAMURAI SWORDS! Uh, my lucky stars could of at least have given me a bow and arrows! Oh well Kag, just focus and you'll be ok! _

Kagome held them in her hands and took a fighting stance.

"Come on Kikyo, or are you afraid that I'll beat you?" Kagome asked getting some courage. Kikyo only laughed.

"You are a fool, and you'll die as one too,"

In back of Kikyo a laugh was heard.

Kagome gritted her teeth, hard. "Naraku you bastard, show yourself. I'll kill both of you!" Kagome yelled.

"Here Kikyo take this," Naraku told Kikyo with a grin, "and hurry, we have 'business' to take care of," he chuckled evilly. A sword landed in Kikyo's hands out of thin air. It was old, it looked like something out of an old temple but recently renewed.

Kikyo also took a fighting stance, "bring it on."

Kikyo dove towards Kagome swinging her sword mightily. Kagome tossed up her sword just in time to reflect hers. Kagome gaining courage once again, lifted her sword one after the other, backing Kikyo slowly into a tree, horror in her eyes. Kagome moved swiftly and expertly, as if she had done this before.

"N-Naraku do something," Kikyo cried for help.

"If you die, it is your own doing wench," a faint whisper was heard. He obviously disappeared.

With nowhere else to move thank to the tree at her back, Kikyou knew that she had been defeated, and didn't try to correct the ways of fate.

"I'm sorry you had a retched life Kikyo, but it doesn't mean you can torture Inuyasha's," Kagome whispered before she raised her sword and swiped Kikyo's head clean off her shoulders.

Kagome fell to one knee, out of breath, blood slowly dripping from her sword, her body dampened by sweat.

Kagome got up, this time a blue ora surrounded her lifting her yet again. Kagome felt like she had the strength of an ox, the eyes of an eagle, the speed of a cheetah. She closed her eyes, letting the heat absorb her. Her sore muscles now rejuvenated.

When she was put down, Inuyasha stood there mouth open in awe, for what he saw almost made his eyes tear with joy, now his Kagome was a goddess, cause she damned well looked a whole lot like one.

Omg omg omg tell me what ya think kk arigato ja ne


	7. New Powers and the Stupid Monk

**Last Time**

"N-Naraku do something," Kikyo cried for help.

"If you die, it is your own doing wench," a faint whisper was heard. He obviously disappeared.

With nowhere else to move thank to the tree at her back, Kikyou knew that she had been defeated, and didn't try to correct the ways of fate.

"I'm sorry you had a retched life Kikyo, but it doesn't mean you can torture Inuyasha's," Kagome whispered before she raised her sword and swiped Kikyo's head clean off her shoulders.

Kagome fell to one knee, out of breath, blood slowly dripping from her sword, her body dampened by sweat.

Kagome got up, this time a blue ora surrounded her lifting her yet again. Kagome felt like she had the strength of an ox, the eyes of an eagle, the speed of a cheetah. She closed her eyes, letting the heat absorb her. Her sore muscles now rejuvenated.

When she was put down, Inuyasha stood there mouth open in awe, for what he saw almost made his eyes tear with joy, now his Kagome was a goddess, cause she damned well looked a whole lot like one.

**Chapter 7**

Kagome stood in the middle of the clearing, eyes closed. Inuyasha sucked in air to keep himself alive, his knees shook, and his mind was scramble, his heart thumped. _Sweet Kagome, sweet angelic Kagome _he thought to himself. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Inuyasha took two steps towards her, to get a good look at her to make sure she wasn't a dream.

Kagome's raven black hair grew about 3 inches more, reaching her butt. It had thin midnight blue streaks coursing through it. Her eyes a deep enriching Sapphire that shined with love and caring. Her skin would have put a pearl to shame. Her skin so flawless and softer then ever before. Her height was different as well. She was about 5 '4 before but now she was 5 '7 while Inuyasha was 6'0. She was dressed in a totally new outfit as well. It was a red mini dress that reached up to right below her knees. Sleeveless and had a yin yang sign on the front. It was gold stitching and had a slit by her right leg that went half way up her thigh. Her two samurai swords attached to her back. Her shoes were red and on the outsides of her shoes were tiny little yin yang's.

'Holy crap! Ok Inuyasha calm down, yes she looks like the hottest goddess EVER, but you can't have her, your not worth it…you're a filthy half breed, and you better remember that!'

"Inuyasha why do you belittle yourself like that?" Kagome asked taking two steps towards him.

"W-What? I didn't say anything," Inuyasha said. 'I only thought it,' he thought miserably.

"See there you go again, stop it!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, I think you can read minds, if you put your heart into it," Inuyasha told her quietly. 'Oh crap now I gotta watch out what I say!'

"Oh really, you're that much crueler to me in her head eh? FINE!" she spun around.

"Kagome wait you miss understand," he grabbed her hand, spun her around quickly and hugged her quietly. Kagome didn't dare move, she was afraid it would all be a dream. After what seemed like forever, Inuyasha pulled away.

"What exactly happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm, well," Kagome stuttered, guilty as sin. Kagome walked to a little stream and sat down.

Inuyasha sat down beside her, worried.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, she grabbed a full fist of his haori, pulled him closer to her and sobbed into his neck. Inuyasha felt the hot tears roll down his shoulder, he patted her back silently.

"Kagome it's all my fault, I didn't think quick enough and I couldn't help you at all," Inuyasha said apologetically not wanting to meet her eyes, he rested his chin atop her head.

"No, you don't understand, I-I-I killed her!" Kagome yelled out in the open.

Inuyasha grinned. "Well someone had to do it, she's lucky it wasn't from me, she would have wished to be dead."

Kagome grew puzzled. "Wait, what? You're not mad I killed Kikyo, but…but, I don't understand,"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Kagome she was never alive, especially in my heart. The feelings are gone, all that's left is hatred for her. I'm jealous that I wasn't the one to slice her to bits."

"R-Really?" Kagome hiccupped.

"Kagome, I never loved her, I lo-" Inuyasha was quickly cut off by a scream.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

She ran for her friend, she looked behind her and Inuyasha was struggling to keep up. 'Cool!'

When they stopped in Kaede's village, everything seemed normal. Inuyasha skidded to a halt beside her. Kagome quickly identified Sango's ora and sped towards it. Inuyasha right behind her.

Sango was toppled over a tree root with Miroku bearing down on her. He wiped his staff quickly at her and her kimono ripped off her shoulders. She struggled to keep it on.

"Miroku stop this, this isn't you, I know it. Fight it Miroku!" Sango yelled.

Miroku's soulless eyes looked right through her, he raised his staff again when he just froze there in mid swing. Sango looked around, only to find Inuyasha and…and umm it looked oddly like Kagome, but she wasn't sure. She quickly took advantage of Miroku being frozen and hit him on the head with her boomerang. Miroku was now frozen and unconscious on the ground. Sango picked up the unconscious Kilala and moved behind the tree so as not to be seen half clothed.

Kagome ran up to her slowly. "Sango what happened?"

"Kagome? Is that you?" Sango asked unsure weather to trust the beauty or not.

"Yes, I'll explain later, what happened?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Miroku and I were fighting a strange demon, when suddenly the demon dropped to the ground, then Miroku starting yelling at something in his head and then he went all crazy," Sango shuddered.

"The soul of the demon must be inside Miroku, guess well have to kill him!" Inuyasha joked.

Before Kagome could open her mouth to reject Sango yelled directly at him. "Inuyasha if you touch him, I swear you'll wish you never set foot on this earth!" Sango stood up grateful to Kagome that she had a spear kimono in her yellow bag.

"Ok so we don't kill him," Inuyasha stated, lifting an eye brow towards the blushing Sango, "then what do we do?"

"I know, and it's simple. I sense a jewel shard in the demons left temple, all I'll do is get it out and the demons soul will come back then, we kill it," Kagome said proudly.

"Good plan Kagome!" Sango smiled.

"Alright, stop talking and lets do this thing!" Inuyasha stood up and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga with a hissing noise.

Kagome walked up to the demon careful and reached for its head.

"Kagome wait! It's got a force field around it!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards her to stop her hand. But it was to late to reach her.

Kagome got hold on the jewel shard and walked back.

Inuyasha looked very puzzled, as if hell froze over.

"Kagome, how did you get past that barrier?" Inuyasha asked in awe.

"What barrier?" Kagome replied.

"Ok, Sango, Miroku and I are going to train you because you have no idea how to control your new powers, because if you weren't as powerful as you are now, we can make you more powerful," Inuyasha said, proud of himself for the knowledge of thinking up such a brilliant idea.

"OK, but umm Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kill the demon or am I gonna have to?" Kagome smiled up at him.

That's when Inuyasha noticed the ground shaking and the demon coming towards them. Kagome just smiled.

"I'll do it," Inuyasha grumbled trying to put on his most scowl face on just to prove his point.

'So stubborn,' Kagome smiled.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome walked away with Sango knowing Inuyasha would be right behind them following with the monk in hand. Then again thinking to herself, 'Inuyasha's human tonight!'

Yay! Hope yall liked it! Ja Ne

P.S. REVIEWWWW -


	8. Get A Clue

**Last Time**

"Ok, Sango, Miroku and I are going to train you because you have no idea how to control your new powers, because if you weren't as powerful as you are now, we can make you more powerful," Inuyasha said, proud of himself for the knowledge of thinking up such a brilliant idea.

"OK, but umm Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kill the demon or am I gonna have to?" Kagome smiled up at him.

That's when Inuyasha noticed the ground shaking and the demon coming towards them. Kagome just smiled.

"I'll do it," Inuyasha grumbled trying to put on his most scowl face on just to prove his point.

'So stubborn,' Kagome smiled.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome walked away with Sango knowing Inuyasha would be right behind them following with the monk in hand. Then again thinking to herself 'Inuyasha's human tonight!'

**Chapter 8**

They walked back to camp silently. When they got there, Inuyasha slumped Miroku against a tree near by.

Inuyasha went to go find wood for a fire so they could cook they're evening meal. As he took off Kagome looked at Sango with a big grin.

"What?" Sango asked, not knowing Kagome's sudden change of attitude.

"Inuyasha's human tonight!" she squealed happily. Kagome had already explained what had happened with Kikyou to Sango.

Sango giggled, "I take it you like it when he's human."

Inuyasha had 6 pieces of fire wood in his arms and when he heard Sango ask Kagome the question he'd been wondering since day one, what Kagome would answer? He couldn't help himself but he had to listen to her answer.

"I like it when he's human yes, but I prefer him as he his, stubborn, wild hanyou," Kagome grinned.

"Awww so cute," Sango giggled.

"Shhush he might hear you," Kagome giggled back.

Just then Inuyasha decided to appear. His chest swelled up with pride. She liked him as he was. She didn't mind that he was a hanyou. The sun slowly fading behind the mountains, his ears drooped. He still hated becoming human; he wasn't of any use to anyone. How could he save Kagome when he was so weak? He sighed, nothing will happen he told himself.

Kagome gave him a warm smile. His heart melted inside his chest. How could you resist such a beauty?

"Thank you Inuyasha," she told him in gratitude.

He almost didn't catch her words. He was to busy being entranced by the motion of her lips moving, "feh," was his only reply and he proceeded to make the fire. Once he had it to his liking, Kagome moved in front of him to start cooking their ramen. It was chicken flavored. His mouth watered. He licked his lips, but feeling his teeth at the same time. His teeth were shrinking. _Fuck!_ He growled. Kagome glanced up; curiosity on how he changed got the better of her. His head bent, she couldn't see his face anymore. Slowly the silver white hair slid and beneath it was black. He grabbed the silver hair and it came loose in his hands. He looked up and stared at Kagome with brown eyes. She smiled. _She smiled? _He glanced at her as he stood up.

"COOL!" came a little voice.

"Shut up Shippo," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome giggled.

"Kagome, where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get away from the subject of him that he knew would be coming.

She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the tree.

He looked over at where her finger was pointing and his eyes got glossy with a spark of amusement. Sango sat cross-legged wiping Miroku's forehead with a wet towel, and she was singing to herself.

_I bet the lecher is awake, but I won't say anything, _Inuyasha thought and he stared. Sango turned away from Miroku to dip the cloth back into the bowl of water she brought. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and winked and went back to pretending he was asleep. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grunted, _pervert._ Inuyasha smiled to himself anyways.

Suddenly a big whirlwind came out of nowhere and Kouga came out. Inuyasha clenched his fist and hid behind a close tree.

"Kagome, have you gotten even more beautiful, I didn't know you could improve perfection!" Kouga sweet-talked.

Kagome smiled and thanked him quietly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He kept hidden behind the tree.

"Where's the mutt face?" Kouga asked Kagome simply.

Kagome sideways glanced at the tree, but Kouga thinking nothing of it grabbed her wrist and started pulling her. Kagome dug her heals in the ground.

"No," Kagome said simply.

"What do you mean no, Kagome I've told you so many times, you are my woman and the mutt isn't even here to claim you," Kouga told her stubbornly.

"Don't be so sure wimpy wolf," Inuyasha stepped out of the trees protection and faced Kouga, "let her go, now!"

"What the…oh yeah-h-h, you're half demon, meaning you have an even bigger weakness then I thought," Kouga stated happily at having figured it out for himself, without anyone's help.

"Got a problem," Inuyasha glared.

"Maybe, but Kagome probably has a bigger one," Kouga told him, trying to get under his skin.

"Ha! Don't even go there Kouga, Inuyasha's perfect, thank you very much!" Kagome said hotly, then blushed at realizing that she was stating her hearts feelings towards the hanyou. _Oops!_

Inuyasha blushed as well, he swelled up with more pride, with was not good for his ego.

"Unhand her NOW, or feel my wrath!" Inuyasha boasted.

"Umm, no. Come on Kagome, you will be my mate and queen," Kouga told her meaningfully.

"No," Kagome almost yelled, he wouldn't let go of her wrists. She closed her eyes and imagining his hands burn from touching her flesh.

"OWWWWWW!" Kouga yelled. He looked at his hand that had turned a very nice shade of red.

Kagome's mouth dropped. _How? How on earth did I do that? Weird!_

Kouga couldn't take any more pain for the day so he sped off to his herd of wolves. _Stupid wench, I'll get her for this!_

Once he was gone, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shrugged and continued to prepare the ramen. _She has way more power than I originally thought._

"The food is served," Kagome smiled and passed full bowls around to everyone, including Miroku who was now awake because of an incident with a hand crashing down on his face when he 'accidentally' groped Sango. _My friends are one of a kind, _Kagome giggled.

Yay, did ya like it, I'm sorry if I was mean to Kouga, but umm ya! Review! Next chappies gonna b good, there's gonna be some touchy feely but not with Miroku and Sango…well maybe a little if u guys wish lol


	9. Good Night

**Last Time**

"Umm, no. Come on Kagome, you will be my mate and queen," Kouga told her meaningfully.

"No," Kagome almost yelled, he wouldn't let go of her wrists. She closed her eyes and imagining his hands burn from touching her flesh.

"OWWWWWW!" Kouga yelled. He looked at his hand that had turned a very nice shade of red.

Kagome's mouth dropped. _How? How on earth did I do that? Weird!_

Kouga couldn't take any more pain for the day so he sped off to his herd of wolves. _Stupid wench, I'll get her for this!_

Once he was gone, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shrugged and continued to prepare the ramen. _She has way more power than I originally thought._

"The food is served," Kagome smiled and passed full bowls around to everyone, including Miroku who was now awake because of an incident with a hand crashing down on his face when he 'accidentally' groped Sango. _My friends are one of a kind, _Kagome giggled.

**Chapter 9**

After they ate their ramen, they unrolled their sleeping bags near he fire, the little kitsune already asleep. They spoke for about 20 minutes and then all said good night. Inuyasha resumed his place at the base of the tree, since he couldn't climb up it tonight. He watched Kagome rest, but she kept tossing and turning. She looked so restless. The fire reflecting on her puzzled face was so angelic. She kept muttering to herself, he went closer to better hear her words.

He bent down low over her, his face mere inches away from hers. She smelled freshly washed and of a lavender soap. He inhaled deeply, taking it all in.

"Why?" she muttered in her sleep.

Inuyasha bent a little closer.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes opened and she sat up in a flash and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Her breath heavy as if she had had a bad dream. Her lower lip quivered as if she were about to cry.

She looked deeply into Inuyasha's brown eyes, searching for something, her arms still around his neck.

"I'm…sorry," she slowly removed her arms from his neck.

He didn't want her to let go, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently towards his chest.

She couldn't believe this, he was…hugging her. 'What came over him? Why was he acting so strange? He hates me…doesn't he?' she thought.

She looked up into his eyes, questionably. Her breath mixing in with his, eyes getting blurry.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself; he needed to see why her lips looked so damn appealing. If they were really as soft as they appeared. If she tasted as good as she smelled.

He kissed her with lips apart and hands still around her waist, pulling her in closer, to deepen it the extravagant moment.

She moaned, but just a little one before she could catch herself. Inuyasha took that as a sign, he flicked his tongue against her closed lips. She opened immediately but didn't know what to do next. Inuyasha took control. He swept his velvet tongue across hers and withdrew to see what she would do. Her tongue swirled around his in a circle. He had never had a tongue movement like that before, and he liked it! Inuyasha, in a rush of overwhelming feelings, fought with her tongue. It was a battle to see whose tongue could master he other one. Finally they had to part for air. Panting they both looked at each other and blushed. Inuyasha immediately released her and she moved back a couple of inches.

"Sorry!" they said in unison.

They both blushed again and looked away.

Kagome felt a tentative hand on hers. It gave a slight squeeze.

She looked up at Inuyasha and gave a little smile.

She yawned quietly and quickly put her hand to stifle it.

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down to her sleeping bag. She went without disagreement and closed her eyes. She felt him slide in beside her. Her face heated up instantly.

'What is he doing?' she tensed up and shook gently.

Inuyasha felt the quiver. He put his arms around her waist and clamped them shut at her stomach. Her back was to him. She felt a strange sense of safety. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Inuyasha knew the exact moment she was asleep, her body loosened and her breath was even. He fell asleep with the only person in this world that he cared about…his Kagome.

The next morning Kagome woke up to feel strangely alone. The warmth from her back was gone. She sat up quietly and looked around. Shippo and Kilala still asleep. As was Sango and Miroku…but where was Inuyasha?

She went into the forest and heard a little grunt. She ducked behind a tree. Inuyasha was transforming into his half demon self again. She watched intently.

Inuyasha felt eyes on him, but didn't know what direction they were watching at.

Kagome sucked in a breath, Inuyasha had looked right at her, he saw her for sure, but she didn't hear him coming her way. She looked back again and he bent over to pick up some logs to bring for breakfast. He started walking in her direction. She couldn't move or he'd see her. He would be so mad at her for sneaking up on him.

He walked right past her and didn't even seem to notice her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said his name in a sharp voice. She at least wanted to be acknowledged for her mischievousness.

He turned around quickly but saw nothing. 'Great it's not enough that Kagome haunts my dreams in the night, but now she's got to haunt me in the day too!' Inuyasha smiled and continued to walk towards the camp.

"Am I invisible?" Kagome asked herself quietly.

Well:D Guys I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in SUCH a long time, but now I'm in college and it's very stressful lol, so gimme a break k? Review and tell me how u liked it k? Ja Ne! -


End file.
